I'm Panda!
by cinnynese
Summary: Yesung, namja normal namun memiliki rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, Ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Apa yang terjadi ketika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya?/ "CUKUP! Bukannya sudah kularang menggunakan kekuatan sembarangan! Pokoknya Aku nggak mau pindah lagi gara-gara rahasia kita ketahuan, ya!"/ Kyuhyun Yesung Sungmin Heechul Ryeowook, KYUSUNG FIC! OneShot! RnR Please!


I'M PANDA! (ATASHI WA PANDA!)

Author: Es In mea Sanguine

Cast: Kyuhyun/Yesung, Sungmin, Heechul, Ryeowook

Genre: Romance, Yaoi, Fantasy, Fluff

Warning(s): PG, BL, Typos, GJ dan kawan-kawan

.

Cerita ini di adopsi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama karya Yuriko Takagami. Cerita memang sama, tapi ada sedikit penambahan dan perubahan pada bagian yang kurang dimengerti.

.

A/N: Karena masih bingung melanjutkan fic 'This confusing yet beautiful love' nya, untuk menghibur para readers dan reviewers yang menunggu lumutan, Author gak sengaja waktu mau tidur ngeliat komik bulukan di bawah kolong kasur (idih) dan langsung nostalgia membacanya. Maklum, Author selain seorang fujoshi juga seorang OTAKU. Hehe. Dannn JDER datanglah ide untuk membuat versi fanficnya komik ini! #curcol

.

Yaudah deh, Baca aja!

.

.

.

* * *

_Keluargaku ini sedikit aneh…_

Kubuka pintu kamar sambil menguap, "Hoahm.. Pagi, -ugh?!"

BUGH

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tas kerja melayang menabrakku. Dan yang pasti aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan appa. Kulemparkan death glare ke semua orang yang kini ada di ruang makan.

"CUKUP! Bukannya sudah kularang menggunakan kekuatan sembarangan?! Pokoknya Aku nggak mau pindah lagi gara-gara rahasia kita ketahuan, ya!" Bentakku pada mereka.

Heechul hyung hanya melihatku iba. Ryeowook, adikku paling kecil hanya diam memakan roti panggangnya. Umma tertawa kecil sambil melayangkan beberapa bahan masakkan ke dalam baskom nya.

Appa ku?

Dia tetap tersenyum santai dan membiarkan jas memakaikan dirinya. Ya, yang kalian baca benar, JAS yang memakaikan dirinya, bukan dia yang memakai JAS.

_Aku, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Putra Kedua keluarga Kim, SMA kelas 2, akan memulai kisahnya…_

_._

_._

* * *

[All Yesung POV]

"Habisnya repot sekali kalau harus kita sendiri yang melakukannya!" ucap Umma dan Appa bersamaan.

"Jangan Manja! Gimana kalau sampai terlihat diluar?!" Balasku.

_Walau menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa, kami ini 'PANDA', yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa._

_P = Person with_

_A = Abnormal, Tidak biasa_

_N = Non material, Tidak berwujud (Kekuatannya)_

_D = Discarnate, Tidak memiliki tubuh (Tubuh normal bukan wujud lain)_

_A = Abilities, memiliki kekuatan_

_Disingkat PANDA._

"Yah," Kim Jong In (atau biasa dipanggil Kai), Adik laki-laki terakhirku yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi, menyenggol kecil pundakku, membuatku tersadar akan keberadaannya.

"Aku nggak sudi di ceramahi orang yang nggak punya kekuatan!" lanjutnya.

UGH. _BENAR, _ Fakta itu membuatku jengkel.

_Dalam keluarga, hanya aku yang belum punya kekuatan._

"A-ah, aku juga baru bisa menggunakan kekuatan waktu SMA, Pasti kekuatanmu hanya belum bangun" Ucap Kim Heechul, Hyung ku yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan, meyakinkanku. Dia memegang kedua pundakku dan memberikanku senyuman 'tenang-saja-nanti-pasti-muncul'. Membuatku kembali ceria dan ikut yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Be-benar juga!"

Kai mendecak meremehkan, "Hm, gimana ya? tuh.."

Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai yang ternyata tertuju Pada Kim Ryeowook, saengku yang berumur 5 tahun tapi kekuatannya sudah muncul, yaitu dapat melihat masa depan.

Aku menghela nafas, _benar juga_.

"Wah, Wookie, cepat sekali! Mau berangkat?" kata umma pada Ryewook yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke TK nya.

"Aku merasa bus jemputan akan datang lebih cepat."ucap Wookie. Lalu ia menatap Kami, "Bukannya hyung juga lebih baik segera berangkat?"

Kai langsung kelabakkan dan mencari tasnya, "Waa, Terlambat!"

"Tunggu aku juga!"

Baru akan menyusul Kai, dia sudah hilang, "Duluan" pamitnya.

"AH! Lagi-lagi pakai kekuatan!" teriakku kesal.

_Seandainya aku juga punya kekuatan. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku bisa lebih lihai dari yang lain!_

_._

_._

_._

TENG TENG TENG

Terlihat murdi-murid berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah karena bel sudah berbunyi, menunjukkan pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Ah! Syukurlah!" Kataku setelah selamat masuk gerbang.

"Yesung!" Aku menengok kearah orang yang memanggilku, ketika melihat siapa itu, aku langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Wah, Sungmin kau juga? Teman hampir telatku!"

Dia tersenyum canggung, "Bukan. Aku kemari untuk melihat ketua petugas kedisiplinan sekolah, Kyuhyun."

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Kyuhyun?" _kenapa aku baru dengar? Oh ya aku kan baru pindah beberapa hari ini! _

Sungmin mengangguk senang, lalu menunjuk seseorang "Yang berdiri di depan gerbang itu!"

Aku perlahan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri sambil memegang notes dan pen. "Maaf, bagi yang terlambat, bisakah kalian menyebutkan nama dan kelas satu persatu?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut dan ramah. "Untuk selanjutnya jangan terlambat lagi ya,"

"KYAAAA!" terdengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang terlambat sedang berderet memberi tahu namanya pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti benar-benar penggemar setianya Kyuhyun. Buktinya mereka rela terlambat hanya untuk melihat dan memberi nama mereka padanya. _Cih._

Aku melirik Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan dengan tatapan terpesona, "Dia nomor satu di angkatannya. Masih kelas 2 sudah jadi ketua petugas kedisiplinan sekolah. Ayahnya anggota dewan. Walau kaya dan tampan, sikapnya sangat ramah dan banyak anak yang mengaguminya!" kata Sungmin

'_Apanya sih yang bagus?'_ pikirku tak peduli.

.

"HEI! Bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo cepat masuk!" Seorang guru membentak kami, membuat murid-murid kalang kabut dan langsung berhamburan untuk masuk kelas. Termasuk aku.

Dugh

"Aw!"keluhku saat seseorang menabrak pundakku. Tanpa kusadari aku hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh "UWAA!"

Greb

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" kurasakan tangan seseorang yang menahan ku agar tidak terjatuh. Dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun!

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku karena kaget dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Ih curang!" Terdengar suara fans Kyuhyun yang mulai berteriak "Kyuhyun!" Teriak mereka tidak rela.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Kalau ini komik, pasti seperti keluar roh hitam sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

Eh? Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku jadi merinding.

'Kepopuleranku akan makin naik dengan menyelamatkan anak ini! Semua akan menjadi pelayanku!'

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun terngiang di telingaku. Tapi aneh, dia tidak berbicara, hanya tetap tersenyum—err—yang kini terlihat licik, mungkin?

"Pe-pelayan?" Tanyaku

"Eh?" Dia menatapku bingung "Kamu bicara apa?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lebih lebar. Membuatku semakin takut.

'Ngomong apa anak ini?' Sebuah suara ku dengar lagi.

Aku menatapnya horror dan langsung melepaskannya dariku. "HI!, HIII!" pekikku takut lalu berlari meloloskan diri dari aura hitam itu.

"Yesung?!" Panggil Sungmin saat melihatku kabur.

"- …?"

.

.

.

_Apa-apaan itu?!_

Kini aku dikelas, mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Entah aku tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Karena sejak tadi aku terus memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya, sungguh aneh.

"Yesung enak ya, diselamatkan Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin menopang dagunya, terlihat cemberut. "Jadi iri".

Aku menatap Sungmin kosong, _Sepertinya aku bisa mendengar suara hati Kyuhyun tadi_.

"Hei, Yesung, ada yang cari tuh" teriak teman sekelasku, berhasil menyadarkan lamunanku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas, segera menemui siapa orang yang mencariku. Langkahku terhenti melihat siapa yang mencariku,

_Kyuhyun! Ia memasang tampang ramahnya lagi sekarang! Cih!_

_._

_Mengapa dia mencariku?_ _Aku sungguh risih_, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku dingin

Dia tersenyum dan berkata dengan sopan, "Maaf ya tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi pagi aku nggak bisa melupakanmu, makanya…"

WAA. WAA. Aku mendengar seruan fans Kyuhyun lagi, menyebalkan!

"Maukah kau membantu pekerjaanku sebagai ketua petugas kedisiplinan?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

_HAH?_

_._

'Bukannya kamu pemilik kekuatan istimewa yang bersedia melindungi negara?' Tangannya yang tadi menggenggamku lembut kini meremas tanganku.

'Ayahku Politikus, jadi aku tahu informasi tentang itu' Aura hitam Kyuhyun keluar lagi, aku akhirnya tahu kalau suara yang ada dikepalaku adalan suaranya.

'Kalau nggak ingin rahasia keluargamu terbongkar, lebih baik turuti semua perkataanku' Lanjutnya membuatku terdiam cemas. Sesaat kemudian aku langsung panik,

.

_Huwaaa! Bagaimana ini?!_

"Ba- Baik." Ucapku pasrah.

.

.

.

_Kenapa kata-katanya masuk dalam kepalaku?_

"Hei! Mau membawaku sampai mana sih?" tanyaku yang diseret Kyuhyun.

'Pertama-tama, aku mau menguji kekuatanmu sudah sejauh apa'

Aku menatapnya aneh, _Lagi-lagi wajahnya berubah!_

"Menguji?" Tanyaku meyakinkan

'Benar, Ayo baca apa yang ada dalam hati orang itu!' Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah ke Lee Songsaenim, guru olahraga.

_Kenapa dia terus membalasku dalam hati? Pasti agar tidak ketahuan!_

"Masukkan baju kalian!" Terdengar Pak Lee membentak murid yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

_Tunggu. Lee Songsaenim, Guru Olahraga?!_

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

'Kalau siang nanti olahraganya lari, aku nggak mau ikut. Soalnya aku nggak cocok bau keringat.'

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Tapi, aku nggak punya kekuatan seperti itu…" kataku

'Apa kamu mau rahasiamu terbongkar di sini?' ancamnya dalam hati. Aku langsung melemparkan death glare ke arahnya yang kini hanya menunggu santai keputusanku. Aku mendengus kesal karena sudah meladeni orang ini.

_Sikapnya sok hebat, tapi jahat! _Aku menyentakkan kaki kesal.

.

_Ah, tinggal kulakukan beres kan?! _

"Songsaenim!" Panggilku.

Dengan langkah ragu, aku berjalan tepat dihadapan Songsaenim yang melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia menoleh kearahku, tatapannya seperti bertanya ada-apa-huh?

"Itu…Ng.." Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tepatnya apa yang kulakukan agar bisa membaca pikirannya. Tadi.. aku bisa mendengar isi hati Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya, apa seperti itu ya? Apa aku genggam saja tangan Pak Guru?

"Selamat siang!" Sapa ku sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Lee Songsaenim.

_._

_Lho?Kenapa tidak mendengar apapun?_

Guru Lee langsung bengong, kaget dengan sikapku yang (mungkin) tidak sopan._ Ah… sepertinya aku salah sangka! Mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini?!_

"Apa-apaan kamu! Sebutkan nama dan kelasmu!" bentaknya, membuatku panik.

"Eh?! Ah.. itu.."

"Dia yang nantinya akan membantu pekerjaan saya. Jadi, ingin memberi salam pada penasihat OSIS" kata seseorang yang suaranya kukenal tiba-tiba disampingku. Aku melirik Kyuhyun lega tapi juga takut, karena aku nggak berhasil menuruti perintahnya.

"Oh ternyata kenalan Kyuhyun" ucap Lee songsaenim.

"Iya, maaf"

'Dasar nggak berguna!' Ah, tuh kan meski diluar Kyuhyun menolongku, tetap saja dalam hati ia mengataiku! Huh!

.

.

'Jadi kamu hanya bisa membaca pikiranku?_' _Aku menatap belakang kepala dengan mendengus kesal, _Sial! Kyuhyun, kamu itu menyebalkan!_

_Kenapa aku terima saja dibilang 'nggak berguna' sama dia? Aish!_

_Selain itu, kenapa aku hanya bisa membaca pikirannya?!_

Ditambah lagi, sejak tadi dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh kearah jemari yang kini menggenggamku erat, membuat ppiku sedikit memerah.

'Ternyata keluargamu, PANDA, tidak begitu hebat ya.'

_Dasar, dia mulai lagi_, pikirku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku. "Habisnya, kemarin aku masih belum punya kekuatan ini. Dan lagi, di keluargaku nggak ada yang punya kekuatan membaca pikiran!" Protesku, tidak rela keluargaku dijelekkan.

_HAH? Tunggu…_

"Jangan-jangan.. kamu juga bermaksud melibatkan keluargaku?" selidikku

"Eh?" Ia menatapku bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian seringaian khas nya muncul di sudut bibir nya.

'Yah, pokoknya aku akan memanfaatkanmu sebaik-baiknya sampai kekuatanmu terasah dengan baik. Setelah tahu semua kelemahan guru-guru, aku lalu bisa menguasai sekolah' Aku melotot kearahnya, tapi dia hanya menggedikkan bahu dan berjalan seolah itu adalah hal biasa.

_Apa-apaan orang ini?!_

'Jangan berpikir untuk minta tolong orang lain, ya! Kalau berani, rahasiamu akan kubongkar ke seluruh Korea'

.

.

.

"Permisi," Sapa Kyuhyun ketika memasuki ruang fotokopi yang kini terdapat 3 guru sedang menatap mesin fotokopi dengan cemas. Aku dan Kyuhyun penasaran dan mendekat "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan mesin fotokopi ini" Jawab salah satu guru.

"Biar kuperiksa" ujar Kyuhyun menawarkan diri dengan tersenyum ramah.

_Cih, pura-pura jadi orang baik lagi._

"Ah, tapi setelah ini aku dipanggil Lee songsaenim, gimana ya.." Lanjutnya dengan melirikku dengan manik tajamnya. Aku menelan ludah karena bersiap menghadapi sesuatu yang melelahkan.

'Hei, Kamu, gantikan aku betulkan ini!'

_Tuh Kan!_

"Hah?" Bisikku. "Kau bercanda?"

'Tangan indahku ini bisa rusak kalau menyentuh benda seperti itu!'

"…" Aku terdiam. Tepatnya melempar Kyuhyun dengan death glare ku yang aku tahu tidak akan mempan terhadap iblis satu ini. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan pasrah."Karena Kyuhyun sibuk, jadi biar aku yang membetulkannya" tawarku pada guru itu.

"Maaf ya, dan terima kasih Yesung." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang pura-pura tidak enak, membuatku mendecak muak dengan sifatnya yang berkepribadian ganda itu. "Terus, tolong fotokopikan ini juga ya"

_APA? SIAL!_

_._

_._

* * *

GRAAK GRAAK

"Akhirnya selesai!" Kurenggangkan otot-otot ku yang kaku setelah beberapa jam memperbaiki mesin sialan ini.

.

.

* * *

"Lama ya" itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan pertama kali oleh si Kyuhyun saat melihatku selesai. Dasar! Bukannya terima kasih!

"K-Kyuhyun!" Aku tersentak kaget dan hampir menumpahkan seluruh kertas fotokopian titipannya tadi.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Songsaenim" ucapnya sambil memberikanku sekaleng teh hangat.

_Jadi, yang tadi gak bohong…_

'Besok juga datang ke ruang OSIS jam 4! Hari ini sudah cukup. Pulang sana!' Padahal hampir saja aku mengatakan terima kasih, tapi mendengar dia berkata seperti itu, kutarik kembali kata-kata yang belum sempat kuucapkan.

_DASAR IBLIS!_

"Sok bermuka baik, padahal berkepribadian ganda! Begitu kekuatanku sudah lebih meningkat lagi, kuhancurkan ambisimu itu!" kataku mengancamnya.

"Percuma saja" Ia tersenyum licik lagi, memandangku dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

'Semua orang pasti punya sisi jahat di dalam hatinya. Lalu, tanpa disadari, tubuh dan jiwanya rusak. Sekarang, kamu sudah mengerti kan?'

Mendengar ia berkata begitu di dalam hatinya, mau tidak mau membuatku semakin jengkel.

_Menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku Pulang!"

"Selamat datang" Sambut Heechul hyung yang berada di ruang tamu.

Syung~ BRUGH

"Aduh.." keluhku yang tadi tiba-tiba terhuyung menabrak Heechul.

"Yesung?!" Panggil Heechul hyung khawatir.

'Yesung kenapa? Mukannya pucat… apa kecapekan?' sebuah suara yang kuyakini milik Hyung ku itu berbicara.

"Iya, aku sedikit lelah. Tidur dulu, ya" Balasku. Lalu melenggang masuk kamar dengan langkah terseret.

"Eh? Aku nggak bilang apa-apa kok" kudengar samar Heechul hyung menggumamkan sesuatu dan bisa kurasakan tatapan bingungnya dari balik punggungku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yesung-ah. Pulang sekolah nanti, mau ikut pergi makan kue sepuasnya? Aku punya tiket diskon, lho!" kata Sungmin tersenyum senang saat mengajakku.

"Ikut! Ikut!"

_Hah?! Eh, tunggu tunggu…sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu! Ah ya, janjiku dengan Kyuhyun!_

"Maaf, Kyuhyun menyuruhku datang ke ruang OSIS jam 4 nanti" ucapku penuh sesal. Mem-pout-kan bibirku imut agar Sungmin tidak marah padaku.

"Oh gitu? Yah, apa boleh buat"

"Maaf ya"

"Iya, nggak apa" kata Sungmin meyakinkan.

TENG TENG

"Belnya sudah bunyi, Ayo!" Ajak Sungmin langsung menggandeng tanganku.

"Iya" balasku tersenyum mengikuti langkahnya, tapi senyumku memudar mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal.

'Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun?'

'Apa bukannya Yesung hanya ingin menyombongkan diri? Aku sama sekali nggak penting buatmu kan?'

DEG

Sungmin..?

.

.

* * *

"Apa itu? Haha terlihat cocok! Ah, Maaf—" potong seseorang yang mengobrol bersama temannya tapi terpotong karena menyenggolku.

'Jangan bengong di tengah jalan dong!' terdengar suara hati namja itu di kepalaku.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku kaget.

_Apa?!_

.

.

* * *

'Dasar murid zaman sekarang semua sama saja'

'Kamu mengincar pacarku kan?'

'Kenapa aku nggak masuk tim inti?'

'Aku yang lebih manis'

.

_Kenapa semua isi pikiran seenaknya masuk dalam kepalaku? Perasaanku mual_.

Dengan kencang, aku berlari menjauh dari lorong sekolah yang penuh dengan isi hati yang buruk. _Aku harus menjauh, ini gila!_

_Aku harus ketempat yang nggak ada orangnya._

_Saat ini Aku jadi teringat isi hati Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang memiliki sisi buruk di dalam hatinya._

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

_Apa ini maksud Kyuhyun?_

_._

Aku melihat sebuah ruangan sepi dan langsung masuk kedalamnya.

GRAKK

Tubuhku langsung merosot lemas tak berdaya, bersandar di pintu karena tubuh dan pikiranku yang lelah atas kejadian aneh hari ini… _Apa kekuatanku perlahan sudah muncul? _tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin lebih kuat tapi, aku nggak tahu kalau jadinya malah begini" gumamku.

Pandanganku lurus kedepan, menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang disini. Mataku membulat tak percaya ketika melihat orang itu.

_Kyuhyun? Gawat, aku lupa janjiku!_

"…" Aku berjalan mendekat pada sosoknya yang kini tertidur lelap di meja, sepertinya tadi dia menungguku.

"Tidur disini bisa masuk angin, lho" ucapku pada—entah pada siapa. Ku ambil jasnya yang terjatuh dan ku pakai untuk menyelimuti pundaknya.

Tak sengaja, aku mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba pengeliatanku berubah aneh. Aku seperti masuk dalam mimpi seseorang yang menjadi mimpi buruk.

Aku melihat seorang namja kecil yang di pandang aneh kedua orang tuanya, Ia tetap memanggil kedua pasangan suami-istri itu, tapi ibunya malah menangisi kondisi anaknya yang aneh. Namja kecil itu terus menitikkan air mata sedih. Memandang kedua orang tuannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_EH?_

_APA? INI.. Apa tadi aku melihat mimpi Kyuhyun?_

"Ng.. Yesung?!" Lenguh Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lebar melihat keberadaanku.

"…" aku terdiam. Bahkan bisa kurasakan tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Kyuhyun seakan tahu dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat, ia menatapku nanar, "Apa kamu telah melihat yang ada di dalam hatiku?"

"Ma, maaf.." hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Ia menatapku tajam dan geram seakan melarangku mencampuri masa lalunya.

"Cukup! Nggak usah kemari lagi. Kamu sama sekali nggak berguna untukku!" bentaknya lalu memalingkan muka.

Aku berjingat kaget. _Kenapa ia seperti ini? Aku kan tidak sengaja?! "_Apa sih?" lirihku. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Dengan sikap Kyuhyun, masa lalu Kyuhyun, terutama karena kekuatanku. Entah kenapa kini aku sungguh menyesali permohonanku waktu itu.

"Ye-Yesung?" Panggil Kyuhyun khawatir. Aku tahu dia menyesal juga dengan kata-katanya saat membentakku tadi. Ia tahu kalau aku tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Aku sendiri juga nggak butuh kekuatan ini!" Teriakku lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Dia… jangan-jangan.."

.

.

* * *

'Aku ingin mantel itu'

'Repot sekali harus bekerja sambilan'

'mesti nunggu berapa jam lagi sih?' Kudengar suara-suara asing lagi. Sepanjang jalan yang ketapakkan, pasti aku mendengar pikiran orang-orang.

_Perasaanku jauh lebih nggak enak dari waktu di sekolah, rasanya mual._

_Aku lelah. Sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir!_

"YESUNG!" Panggil seseorang di seberang jalan raya, membuatku menoleh terkejut. _Kyuhyun? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? _

_Ah… ya, pasti menertawakanku karena terbukti bahwa kata-katanya benar_.

.

"Apa sih, iya aku tahu, memang benar apa yang kamu bilang! Berapa banyak pun mengatakan hal baik, dunia ini penuh dengan pikiran buruk!" Ucapku setengah berteriak karena mengingat ia ada di seberang jalan. Tapi tatapanku tidak luput dari tatapan kesal terhadapnya.

Aku bisa melihat ia berlari menyeberangi jalan untuk mencapai ketempatku berdiri, "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kamu sudah bisa membaca pikiran orang la-"

Setelah itu, semuanya seperti slow motion.

TIIINNN

Sebuah truk berjalan lurus kearah Kyuhyun yang belum sempat menggapai tanganku, membuatku mematung seolah tidak ada darah mengalir di pembuluhku. Aku ambruk setelah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlempar beberapa meter dari ku.

.

.

.

.

_Maaf Kyuhyun, gara-gara aku…_

"Uh, Aku dimana?" lenguh seseorang. Setelah diam beberapa saat, aku merasakan ada usapan lembut di kepalaku.

"Yesung… maaf ya"

Suara itu… aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat firgur dihadapanku dalam posisi duduk.

"Ngh.." aku mengerjapkan mata lalu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya setelah melihatnya sudah sadar, "Ah! Kyuhyun!" ia hanya tersenyum lemah padaku.

_Jeongmal mianhe, _pikirku menatapnya cemas

'Ini bukan salahmu,' balas Kyuhyun dalam hati terdengar di telingaku.

"Eh?"

_Kok bisa? Padahal, aku nggak mengatakan apapun.._

Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajahku yang kebingungan, lalu ia tersenyum, "Tolong ambilkan benda yang ada di saku jasku"

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengambil benda yang seperti dikatakannya. Setelah merogoh sakunya, ada sebuah benda persegi panjang dan pipih membuatku langsung menariknya keluar.

Hah?

Sebuah kartu identitas…

Lebih tepatnya Kartu identitas Kyuhyun yang bertuliskan 'PANDA'.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, meminta penjelasan. "Aku juga sama dengan kalian. Tapi dalam kasusku, aku tiba-tiba saja memiliki kekuatan ini. Dan dikeluargaku, hanya aku yang punya kekuatan." Ucapnya seakan mengerti dengan tatapanku. "Begitu tahu aku punya kekuatan istimewa, ayahku yang seorang politikus sangat senang. Tapi lama-lama, keluargaku mulai memandangku dengan aneh. Walau diluar tampak baik dan tersenyum, aku bisa tahu dalam hati mereka."

"Lewat Ayah, aku tahu kalau di kota ini telah pindah keluarga yang punya kekuatan sama denganku. Kupikir, kalau mereka.. pasti akan mengerti diriku. Makanya aku mencari kalian. Dan sangat senang begitu bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu ngomong seperti itu? 'lebih baik kamu mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan'" tanyaku tidak terima dengan sikapnya yang waktu itu memperlakukan ku seperti budak.

"Itu karena kamu masih amatir"

Ia kembali berbicara dalam hatinya, 'Kekuatan PANDA yang baru muncul… membaca perasaan orang. Apa kamu pikir, aku akan membiarkanmu tersiksa dengan mendengar suara-suara yang bahkan nggak ingin kamu dengar… seperti aku dulu? Karena itu, sampai kekuatanmu berkembang, aku akan-"

"Jadi kamu mengkhawatirkanku?" Potongku

BLUSH. Sontak wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena malu, dan tanpa disadari bibirku membentuk senyuman lebar.

_Aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat ini… ini Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya._

"Tapi yang kamu lakukan itu, sama sekali nggak jujur," ucapku, "Walau begitu, terima kasih" Aku menggapai tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku.

Obsidian ku menatapnya lembut, membuatnya tersenyum lalu ia perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menutup mataku perlahan, dan tidak lama setelah itu kurasakan bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku.

_Apa karena kami sesama PANDA, perasaan ku padanya seolah cepat sekali bersatu?_

.

.

.

_Lalu…_

"Aku berangkat!" ucapku pada kedua orang tuaku yang kini memandangku senang. Aku melenggang menuju Kyuhyun yang kini menungguku diluar rumah untuk berangkat bersama.

"Sepertinya Yesung sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya" kata Umma tersenyum kepada Appa ku.

"Iya,"

.

.

.

"Pa-pagi…" Sapa Sungmin, setelah itu langsung melewatiku. _Apa dia masih merasa bahwa aku menjauhinya?_

"Sungmin-ah! Berangkat ke sekolah bareng yuk!" Ajakku memecahkan kecanggungan diantara kami.

"Yesung…" Sungmin menatap ku tidak percaya, tapi di matanya aku dapat melihat kelegaan dan rasa senang seperti saat aku selalu bersamanya. Kami sama-sama tersenyum.

_Memiliki Kekuatan ini membuatku mengerti,_

_Bahwa sebenarnya, punya kekuatan atau tidak, itu sama saja. Karena kalau kita menyayangi seseorang, pastilah perasaan itu akan tersampaikan._

_Jangan-jangan waktu itu, mungkin sebenarnya aku memang ingin pamer soal hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun?_

'Ngomong apa sih kamu?' terdengar suara hati Kyuhyun menginterupsiku.

"HAH?! Hei! Jangan seenaknya membaca!" teriakku pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berjalan lebih cepat dari kami. Sedangkan Sungmin, menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya

_Walau nggak punya kekuatan melihat masa depan, aku tahu mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Kyuhyun merupakan sosok penting bagiku._

'Benar, Selama ada kamu, jangankan sekolah, menaklukkan dunia pun sudah bukan mimpi lagi!' Suara itu mengganggu narasi ku lagi. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya.

"JADI, ITU NGGAK BERCANDA?!"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Apa ya yang mau aku omongin tadi? Oh ya, maaf kalau di fic TCYBL catatan pling bawah aku nulis 'akhirnya oneshot'. Itu typo, harusnya 'akhirnya bukan oneshot' hehehe… mangap yak.

Okeh, aku gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, tapi makasih banget yang udah setia RnR di Kyusung fic ku. Sumpah deh author seneng banget. Tapi kalo misalnya RnR nya dikit, author ga bakal lanjut bikin Kyusung fic lagi lho *ngancam*

Oh ya, seperti yang tertulis di atas, fic ini diambir murni dari komik berjudul I'M PANDA karya YURIKO TAKAGAMI. Bagi yang udah pernah baca, maaf banget ya kalo ficnya ga sebagus komiknya, n buat bosen. T^T

Dan kalian tau ga, kenapa author masukin Kai disini? Karena namanya ada marga KIM nya. Malahan soal kekuatannya yang kebetulan sama kyk di MV MAMA itu author baru nyadar nya pas hampir mau selesai fic nya U,U telmi ya author .. keke.

Udah ah. Segitu dulu.

RnR please…

Reviews are welcome, don't be silent readers! :* I LOVE YOU ALL #tebarkura-kuraYesung


End file.
